Blue Eyes
by Enigmatik Faerie
Summary: I never thought I'd love the sight of Blue eyes more than Brown ones... Read and Find out Rest.


Title: Blue Eyes  
AN: please review. This is a one parter.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I never thought I'd love the sight of Blue eyes more than Brown ones.  
  
When I thought of watching the woman I love walk down the isle I always  
  
pictured big brown eyes to be staring lovingly back at me. But instead I now   
  
can not wait to see those beautiful blue ones full of life and mischief walk   
  
towards me. I never expected to fall in love with those familiar blue eyes that I   
  
had grown up with. I thought I would marry the girl with brown eyes and live  
  
a fairy tale life. But fairy tales don't exist as I found out when the girl who I   
  
thought I would spend the rest of my life with left me broken hearted on our  
  
wedding day. She told me that she was in love with someone else. That she   
  
couldn't marry me, that it wasn't right and how someday I would forgive her   
  
and realize that we were not meant to live happily ever after. She was right we   
  
weren't. I spent the better part of the first four months in a deep depression   
  
as I watched the woman I thought was my one and only date and later   
  
become engaged to my ex-best friend Reese Durkee. During this time my   
  
family and other friends tried to make me forget about her and to try to move   
  
on, they all didn't understand how I felt so I would lash out at them. But not   
  
Her my beautiful Blue eyed best friend, no she came into my room about 4   
  
months after the fateful wedding day that wasn't and dragged me out of bed   
  
and said to me. "Hey Lo-Fitz snap out of it. You need to get your lazy ass out   
  
of bed and take a shower and brush your god damn teeth cause your breath   
  
smells horrendous. Then you and I are going to go Christmas shopping , so   
  
you can buy your lovely mother something nice for Christmas because she   
  
puts up with your sullen pathetic sorry excuse for a human being." I starred   
  
at her stunned that she was yelling at me. Most of my family had acted like I   
  
was going to break down at any moment so they walked on eggshells   
  
whenever I was in the room. But not her, never her, she always spoke her   
  
mind and never backed down from anything. So with out question I   
  
showered and spent the best day I'd had since Charity had dumped me. We   
  
spent the day shopping in the mall one town over so I could get mama   
  
something nice. After that day we hung out practically every single day   
  
together. During the summer after we graduated high school we slowly   
  
became more. I can remember the exact moment when I realized I was in love   
  
with her. It was during the summer sometime in July and she and I were at   
  
the lake picnicking. We were both just relaxing after having eaten lunch, I   
  
looked over at her reading a book, I just studied her. I realized as I watched   
  
her engrossed in the book how much I loved the way her hair fell in her face,   
  
how she bites her lower lip at a suspenseful part or how her eyes gleam with   
  
mischief as she is about to throw me in the lake. I realized at that exact   
  
moment that I loved her period. After that day I asked her out on a date and   
  
she agreed. After 3 months of dating she confessed to being in love with me   
  
since she was 11. That fall we both went to Harmony University where I   
  
majored in Psycology while she majored in business. During our 3rd year of   
  
college I asked her to marry me. We were sitting in her apartment studying   
  
me for a psyche finale I had and her for a calc finale. We were laying on the   
  
couch me on one end her on the other with her feet in my lap. Suddenly I   
  
stood up and walked over towards her and kneeled in front of her and   
  
produced the ring I had bought months before but had never had the   
  
courage to actually do it. and Asked her "Katherine Elizabeth Bennett I am   
  
completely, hopelessly and madly in love with you, will you do me the honor   
  
and become my wife?" She looked at me incredulously and nodded her head.   
  
"Yes Miguel I will" with that said I grabbed her and kissed her passionately.   
  
And here we are now as I watch the love of my life, my real soul mate, my   
  
destiny walking towards me on her father's arm. She smiles a smile that   
  
reaches her beautiful vibrant blue eyes. I smile and mouth 'I Love You' she   
  
says it back and the ceremony begins. Everything is a blur as I stare into her   
  
eyes. I never thought I could love Blue more than Brown, but God am I glad   
  
that it's blue that I will forever wake up to. For I will always love blue nothing   
  
else.  
  
She's my angel, my saving grace.  



End file.
